


Tarde de Navidad

by patri6



Category: Chicago Med, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy, que lleva separado de Clarke apróximadamente un año, va a recoger a su hijo en común para pasar la tarde de navidad juntos.<br/>¿Tendrán Clarke y Bellamy una nueva oportunidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde de Navidad

Bellamy aparcó el coche y anduvo el camino que le separaba de la casa de Clarke-de su antigüa casa- para recoger a su hijo, Cesare Blake, era un niño de cinco años, un calco de su padre excepto por sus ojos azules, heredados de su progenitora.

Llamó a la puerta por educación, aunque conservaba las llaves, prefería dar a su ex-mujer intimidad. Clarke abrió la puerta solo unos minutos después, tenía aspecto cansado, con ojeras y síntomas de haber llorado. No pudo evitar el impulso de agarrar con suavidad su mano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
\- Sí, no te preocupes-respondió con un hilo de voz.  
\- A mí no puedes mentirme, Clarke.  
-No es el momento, Bellamy.  
-¿Y cuándo lo es?  
-Will está en casa.  
\- Sigues con él. Nos besamos ¿No significó nada para ti?

Ella guardó silencio.

\- ¿Se lo has contado?  
\- No merece que le haga daño.  
\- ¿Y yo si lo merezco?

Antes de que Clarke tuviera tiempo de responder un remolino de pelo rizado se tiró a los brazos de Bellamy.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Has llegado!  
\- Claro que si campeón, y aquí está tu regalo.  
\- Entra a casa- dijo con entusiasmo cogiendo el paquete y corriendo hacía el interior.

Miró la puerta con incomodidad, Clarke se apartó de la puerta y finalmente terminó por pasar. Will estaba junto al árbol, recogiendo papel de regalo esparcido por el suelo con una copa de ponche en la mano. Sonrió al verle.

\- Bellamy- saludó- ¿Algo de beber?  
\- No, gracias.  
\- Espero que hayas pasado una feliz Navidad.  
\- Comí con mi hermana y mi cuñado- respondió sin dar más detalles, lo cierto es que había estado deprimido pensando en su hijo y su mu... ex-mujer.  
\- Clarke hizo un pavo exquisito.

Si no supiera que Will era un buen tío pensaría que se lo estaba restregando por la cara.

\- Tienes que probar sus cupcakes.  
\- ¡Un trineo!- exclamó Cesare- ¿Podemos ir a probarlo? ¿Podemos?  
\- Para eso he venido, vete a poner el abrigo.

Una hora después Bellamy disfrutaba de un rato a solas con su hijo, el niño estaba encantado con su trineo nuevo, y aunque se había caído varias veces en la nieve había vuelto a subirse sin rechistar, sin quejarse, sin pararse a pensar si se había hecho algún rasguño.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado-le regañó con cariño.  
\- Intento ser como tú.  
\- ¿Cómo yo?  
\- Mamá dice que aúnque te caigas, siempre te vuelves a levantar sin protestar.

Miró a su hijo sorprendido, a veces los niños podían ser como esponjas.

\- Pero no quiero que te hagas daño- dijo al fin.  
\- Estoy bien, papá.

Al final acabaron los dos cubiertos de nieve-después de una guerra despiadada de bolas- y se le llevó a tomar un buen chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Está rico?

Cesare asintió con la cabeza, con toda la boca manchada. Bellamy no pudo evitar echarse a reír, después le limpió y un minuto después volvía a estar igual.

\- Tu madre va a matarme- exclamó negando con la cabeza.  
\- Ella no haría eso, papá.  
\- Sí, si que lo hará.  
\- No- terció categóricamente.  
\- No las conoces.  
\- Mamá no te mataría nunca porque te quiere.

El último comentario le dejó tan descolocado que no puedo hacer ninguna replica o comentario, sin embargo, minutos antes de llegar de vuelta a casa él volvió a hablar.

\- Sé que no quiere tanto a Will como a ti, papá. Will es bueno, pero mamá te echa de menos.  
\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes esas cosas?

El niño se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

***

\- Bellamy- dijo Clarke cuando este había girado para marcharse- Necesito hablar contigo.  
\- ¿De qué?- Su tono fue más brusco del que pretendía.  
\- Will y yo lo hemos dejado- le soltó la noticia asi, sin filtros ni nada que le preparara para ello.  
\- ¿Por qué?- Inquirió girándose.   
\- No funcionaba.  
\- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?  
\- Él está enamorado de Nat y yo... bueno, yo de otra persona.  
\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del afortunado?  
\- Bellamy- dijo ella agarrándole la cara- Fue un error separarnos, fue un estúpido y gran error. No sé como pudimos llegar a hacer semejante estupidez ¡y mira que hemos hecho estupideces! ¿pero separarnos? ha sido lo peor de mi vida y espero que también de la tuya, cuando me besaste el otro día yo...

Bell la calló de golpe con un beso. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero no se apartó, entrelazó sus dedos en los rizos del hombre que amaba y se acercó más a él, ambos se besaban casi de forma desesperada.

\- Dime que nunca vamos a volver a separarnos- dijo él.  
\- Dime que nunca me dejarás ir.  
\- Nunca te dejaré ir.  
\- Siempre estaremos juntos.  
\- Y haremos estupideces.  
\- Pero estupideces sensatas- añadió ella.  
\- Me quedo a cenar.  
\- Y a dormir.  
\- ¿Cuándo me mudo?  
\- Ya.

Cesare, extrañado por la larga ausencia de su madre fue hacía la entrada y rompió en gritos de alegría. Bellamy y Clarke miraron a su hijo y le abrazaron, no había un regalo mejor como volver a ser una familia unida.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado :)  
> Di un pequeño papel a Will Halstead de Chicago Med porque... me encanta y como pareja temporar-muy temporal- de Clarke me gusta.  
> Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos =)))))


End file.
